boss_fighting_stages_rebirthfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanfiction:Fyzu/Prolabor x Caster
(With that being said, have fun! Remember to clean up afterwards.) The moon rose high above the Draco Grasslands, illuminating the landscape in an ethereal white glow. It was a hot midsummer’s night, and all the creatures of the night were out and about in an attempt to beat the heat. The playful wind carried the sounds of crickets singing in unison, and scattered their song through the air like the scattered petals of the last tulip of spring. Their song, however, was quickly drowned out by the twinkling whine of a glider as Prolabor approached the King’s castle. Wordlessly, he hovered through the front gate, heading straight for the stairs to the second floor. It was late, and most of the other masters had already gone to bed. Entering his room, he kicked his glider aside and collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion. He laid there for a few moments, his lead-laden limbs refusing to lift. At long last, he gathered up what little energy he had left, and throwing his mouthguard, shades, and cape aside, laid down on his back with his head resting against his forearms. “Never before have I appreciated my bed this much.” Prolabor sighed. “Finally, some rest.” Just as Prolabor was about to doze off, his room was filled with a flash of light and the sizzle of Mana. And walking out of it, wearing a smile like she had just won the lottery, was Caster. “Caster, what the hell?” Prolabor exclaimed. “You can’t just teleport in here and startle me like th—“ Caster put a single finger against Prolabor’s lips. “Hush, Prolabor. The others are trying to get some rest. I’m sure you can relate to that.” Prolabor swiped her hand aside. “Yeah, like I too was trying to get until you teleported in here. What are you doing awake at this time anyway? It’s almost 1 in the morning.” “Well…” Caster said, “King had just taught me a few tricks with my telepathy skill, and I was wondering how far I could take it. Unfortunately, it doesn’t really work so well on people who are asleep, so… would you mind being my guinea pig for this experiment?” Prolabor sighed. “Well, seeing as how no one else is awake, fine. Just make it quick though, I’ve had a long day.” “Sure thing, Prolabor.” Caster said, a devilish smirk flashing onto her face. Prolabor raised an eyebrow, but stayed silent, curious as to what Caster was attempting. Caster reached out with her mana, delving into Prolabor’s mind, connecting hers to his, and sent forth her thoughts into his mind. “Now, Prolabor, you’ve had a stressful day, haven’t you?~” Prolabor heard Caster speak telepathically. “For being my test subject, I’d like to return the favor and relieve that stress for you… are you up for a little fun?~” Caster manipulated her mana, channeling it into some of Prolabor’s thoughts while holding back others, bringing a select few to the forefront of his mind. Inexplicably, Caster’s offer seemed more and more enticing to Prolabor, and he could feel the tingle of his cheeks as they turned as red as cherries. Caster’s words had somehow kindled a lustful fire inside of him, and he now yearned for his bed for another, much more carnal purpose. “Sure thing, my dear… how should we start?” Prolabor asked, trance-like. “You must be tired… let me do the work for you~” Caster said, as she slowly walked towards Prolabor, licking her lips in a lewd fashion. Slowly, she began unzipping his pants, tucking back his underwear with her teeth. His rigid member sprung out at her, coming to rest against her lower lip. “So you want to start with the mouth, hm?” Caster said, pursing her lips and winking at Prolabor playfully. “I’ll make it worth your time~” Caster gingerly started licking the back of Prolabor’s cock with her tongue, slowly sliding it up along his length like she was savoring a popsicle. She gently began wrapping her lips around the head of his dick, slowly lowering her mouth onto his member while gripping the base of it with her right hand. Gradually, she began increasing the speed, and going further down on his cock until it formed a visible bulge in her throat, stopping only to catch a quick breath before returning herself to her lecherous task. “So, Prolabor… you want to feel my lips wrap right around your dick, don’t you?~” Caster said, a strand of saliva connecting her lips to his penis. “Fuck yes, Caster, I do… keep sucking it, don’t stop…” Prolabor panted, his face covered with sweat from the heat and pleasure he was feeling throughout his body. Caster giggled lecherously. “What made you think I was talking about my mouth when I said lips?~” Caster stepped back, then teleported on top of Prolabor, her clothes left behind, slowly drifting to the floor. Her now stark-naked figure was straddling Prolabor’s hips, her wet, dripping pussy positioned right above his saliva-soaked cock. She slowly began sinking down on him, his thick, bulbous cock spreading open her tight labia as she lowered herself further down. However, the sudden pleasure rocking her body from just starting to feel Prolabor inside her was too much, and her legs gave out. She heard the lewd sound of flesh against flesh as she suddenly hilted his cock inside of her, her juices flowing out from her lower lips and soaking the bedsheets beneath them. She slowly began lifting herself up again, riding his cock and hilting it repeatedly, as his dick filled the entirety of her dripping pussy and pressed up against her cervix. The room was filled with the squelches of his precum and her secretions leaking out of her abused cunt as she bounced up and down on his cock. Soon, she felt a familiar pressure in her abdomen, and could resist the temptation of release no longer, and leaned forward against Prolabor. She repeatedly began thrusting her ass downwards, taking his entire length all the way until she could feel his balls slap up against her ass. Driven by carnal lust and desire, she humped faster and faster until she was pushed over the brink and could hold in her orgasm no longer. Her pussy clenched and she moaned in ecstasy as every muscle in her body tingled with a jolt of pleasure like she was struck through the heart by Cupid’s arrow. Her convulsions and her clenching, throbbing pussy were too much for Prolabor, and he released his load deep inside Caster. His dick throbbed as he pumped her full of his sticky cum, a good portion of it dribbling out of her and adding to the already growing pool of love fluids around them. Caster was completely spent, her mana levels hitting rock bottom as she lay panting and moaning in pleasure, the effects of her intense orgasm still rocking her body. Prolabor, however, was finally freed of Caster’s control, and was not amused. “That was quite a dirty trick of yours, abusing your power like that.” Prolabor said, pulling out of Caster. “I can’t believe you used me as a boy toy.” Caster was still drunk on ecstasy, not bothering to respond to Prolabor as his cum began dribbling out of her spent pussy and started streaming down her leg. “Well, considering that you foolishly spent all of your mana… I think I’ll get some revenge of my own.” Prolabor said, a sly smirk appearing on his face. He positioned Caster so that her chin was resting on the bed and her legs were kneeling on the floor, with her freshly-creampied pussy exposed to the open air. “Luminating Spears of Revengeance… activate!” Prolabor exclaimed, summoning three spears of light. “You see, since these spears of mine are forged out of pure mana… I can actually mold them into whatever shape I like.” Prolabor stated, grinning smugly all the while. “If you’re so keen on getting your fill of cock, then let me help you with that.” Prolabor’s light spears began distorting, reshaping themselves into a new form. After a few seconds, the metamorphosis was complete. Prolabor’s three spears of light had transformed into three thirteen-inch dildos. “N-no… please… those are way too big, I won’t be able to take them!” Caster said, trembling. “Woman up, girl. You can handle them.” Prolabor said, moving his first dildo behind Caster’s used pussy. Showing no mercy, he quickly thrusted the dildo up to Caster’s cervix. Caster cried out, the size of the dick stretching her poor pussy mixed pain and pleasure in the most sadistic way. Prolabor then began to position the second dildo in front of Caster’s mouth. She tried desperately to keep it out, pressing her lips and teeth together in a vain attempt to prevent the faux phallus from entering her mouth. Suddenly, the dildo in her pussy pulled out, then immediately thrust back inside her, and as she cried out in pleasure the cock assaulting her oral cavity found purchase, and wriggled its way into her mouth. Her muffled moans of pure pleasure were audible even despite the monster of a cock occupying her throat. However, those moans soon turned to desperate whimpers as she felt the third penis press itself against her virgin asshole. She bit down on the dildo in her mouth, trying desperately to prepare herself, but her efforts were in vain as the third horse-sized cock stampeded its way into her rectum. She shrieked, in pain or pleasure she could not tell, as all three of her holes were claimed by Prolabor’s relentless assault. But the worst was yet to come. The two cocks occupying her ass and pussy began thrusting in and out, in an alternating pattern, each brutally going as deep as possible into their respective holes. To make matters worse for Caster, the dick in her mouth started deepthroating her as well. The gargantuan phalluses in her pussy and ass formed visible bulges in Caster’s belly, and each detail of the 13-inch cock making its way into her throat could be clearly seen through her skin. All of this was too much for Caster to handle, and she came repeatedly as she was penetrated in all of her holes. A sizable puddle was forming between her legs, and there was no respite from Prolabor’s one-man gangbang as she came over and over again, almost blacking out from the overload of pleasure coursing through her brain. Soon, Prolabor had enough, and recalled all three of his fake phalluses. Caster’s pussy and ass were stretched unbelievably wide from the thrusting, and he could even hear the sloshing of fluids as Caster’s poor abused pussy and ass throbbed in pain and pleasure. Quickly finishing, he sprayed what little cum he had left on Caster’s ass, as if marking his signature on a freshly-made work of art. “That was fun.” Prolabor stated nonchalantly. “When you can feel your legs again, come talk to me and we can arrange to do this again at a later date. I need to find a bathroom to clean myself off. Good night, Caster!” As Prolabor exited his room, Caster weakly lifted her arm and gave him the finger. “S-screw y-you… y-you p-p-pervert…” she said, before collapsing into unconsciousness. -Fin. Go throw away those used tissues, and please wipe off your keyboard. That stuff is unsanitary. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanstuffs